


Corrupted Love

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesia, Corrupted Gems, Corruption, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: Y/N (a rose quartz gem🌺) and Spinel love each very much but ends up getting hurt in the worst way a gem could get hurt...corruption🥀😱😢
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Lost love

You were a Rose Quartz gem released after being put away for Pink Diamond’s rebellion it did twist you up inside but you had someone to help you get through it a stretchy gem by the name of Spinel. However you and Spinel didn’t get along at first, it started with you saying how you were in Pink Diamond court but Spinel hated hearing anything about Pink Spinel slammed you into a wall shouting "why don't you shut up about her?!" you kicked her back "the hell is the matter with you?" you ask "I just don't wanna hear about that Pink bitch" Spinel said slamming her fists at you crashing into the wall "if you mean the Diamond that bubbled me and the rest of the Rose Quartz's for 6,000 some odd years then hey yeah I get it" you said standing your ground Spinel was about to hit you but stopped "what did you say?" 

After some talking you two found out you had a lot in common (the fact you two were abandon by the same gem). You being made as one Pink Diamond’s soldiers only doing your duty to protect and serve your diamond then for no reason being bubbled away for simply being a rose quartz. As for Spinel she was abandoned in a garden because Pink had gotten a colony and didn’t want her ‘toy’ any more "it was hard to get over something like that...just hearing about her hurts" Spinel said with a sigh hearing this from Spinel you hugged her “our Diamond may have left us but I won’t leave you Spinel” Spinel started crying as she held on to you “thank you Y/N”.

After you were well introduced to each you and Spinel were holding hands walking up and down the streets of Homeworld having dates together you two even made outfitted Spinel's room for the two of you with a bigger bed a couch, there was more than one occasion that the Pearls would catch you two making out in the room though. However it was hard not to find a time you two weren’t together some gems in the palace joked that you two were like a visual aide of a fusion (which the both you and Spinel were to shy to try it) but either of you cared what anyone said you loved each others company and that's all that mattered. 

However one day the Diamonds needed you for a mission “we have a colony that won’t stop production of gems” Yellow said looking at the reports “why can’t just one of you go?” you ask looking up at the Diamonds you didn't want to go any where without Spinel but at the same time it would be too dangerous to bring her with you “we all have to go because of how many gem are still there” White said getting the ship ready to go "I believe last time we took counted it was 800,000 gems there" you sigh “OK I guess I have no choice then" you turn to Spinel and hold her hands "I will be back as soon as I can Spinel” you kiss Spinel on the forehead and hopped into the ship waving good bye to her Spinel looked at you considered “OK be safe sugar”

You started laying on the planet with the Diamonds where there were suppose to be 800,000 gems yet all seems quite...too quite there were no ships no armies nothing "this isn't right" you say not liking this one bit "I have to agree" Yellow said looking out at the planet then a large fusion holds down the ship "GOT YOU" the fusion roared Yellow opened the doors blasted the fusion poofing them "OK that was close" you said a little startled by the fusion shaking the ship "indeed" white agreed "we should get off the planet before-" she was cut off as two more massive fusion came towards the ship all three of them prepared to fight but as they used all three of their abilities it became corruption (by mistake) the fusions morphed and scattered from the ship "oh dear I think we have corrupted those gem" Blue said in consider "well if Steven asks it was in self defense" White said waving her hand Yellow looked around "hopefully no more come back Y/N take us back too..." Yellow then noticed you leaning on the side of the ship with your form twitching and glitching "my Diamonds I don't think I can't pilot the ship" you say trying to hold your form "oh my stars" Blue gasped 

Spinel eagerly waited for you to get back from your mission as she waited at the docking bay, Spinel admitted she had to keeping walking around so she didn't feel like she was back in the garden again. Then Spinel sees the Diamonds ship arrive 'it's Y/N!' Spinel thought excitedly she sees you as you get off the ship “Y/N!” but then she frowns Spinel notices something is wrong with you. You lean on the side of the ship but then when you don't have anything to lean on anymore you stumble on the ground with your form visibly glitching Spinel dashes towards you “oh my stars what happen?!” Spinel said looking at your form as you tried to hold it together “there was…an accident…and I…got... hit with…corruption” Spinel’s eyes grew wide "corruption like what happen to the gems on earth?" Spinel said knowing very little about this “were sorry Spinel” Blue said clasping her together “get to earth Steven can heal Y/N” White said gesturing to the warp pad Spinel then helped you up “lets get you to earth Y/N” you body now starts shifting into more animal like with claws pointing from your hands fangs from your lips and fur around your neck Spinel wants to just hold you close and tell you everything will be OK. 

Spinel then warps you to earth "come Y/N Steven has to heal you" you start dragging your feet a bit breathing heavy “Spinel…I don’t…feel…good” you say feeling like your whole form is in knots as your mind goes fuzzy of what going on round you Spinel panics “STEVEN WHERE ARE YOU” Spinel yelled Steven dashes out hearing Spinel yelling "what what is it...?" sees your form morphing “oh stars corruption?" Steven said flabbergasted he had some questions but he first needed to fix you "this way” Steven lead you two towards the bathroom and then filled the tub with water first then he put the essences of the other Diamond’s (Blue Yellow White) then added his (Pink) Steven then tapped the tub signaling he was done “OK hop in Y/N” you look at the now colorful waters to most people it looks pretty but to your corrupted mind it looked scary you clung to Spinel not wanting to get in “Spinel… scared looks scary” Spinel hugged you then lead you over to the tub "it's just water Y/N" Spinel said splashing it a bit "see?" you shake your head "still scary" Spinel rubbed her chin then snapped her fingers Spinel walked into the tub and then see you Spinel in there in the tub you followed her in “there we go see Y/N it's not scary” Spinel said patting your head as you lay against her. You close your eyes a moment then your form morphed and shifted back to yourself again yet you had 'scaring' from the corruption fluff around your neck, light pink stripes around your arms and pointed ears Spinel smiled and sighed in relief “thank the stars” Steven said laughing nervously “hey doll how are you feeling?” Spinel asked combing through your hair, you lay your head on Spinel’s chest snuggling into it “Y/N loves Spinel loves loves loves Spinel” Spinel looked at you confused 'was Y/N not fully healed yet' “Y/N do you remember me it's me Spinel?” you look up at Spinel you did remember her but not much else, you hold Spinel tight not wanting to let go “love Spinel my Spinel my Spinel mine mine mine” you smile snuggling into Spinel’s chest Spinel looks up at Steven “Y/N must have gotten hit hard with corruption if she can’t even form real sentences” Steven said sadly "you can leave Y/N here with us until she can talk a bit better" Spinel looked down at you happily hugging her Spinel smiled at you tears flowing down her cheeks "I am not going to leave her Steven I going be there for her until she is better” Steven sighed heavily “OK Spinel just don’t get your hopes up corruption is more permanent than you think” you lifted your head up and look as Spinel “Spinel loves Y/N?” you ask Spinel kissed your forehead “yes Spinel loves Y/N”


	2. Found Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is worried about her Y/N

After being healed by Steven you basically had the mind of a child, not able to put together sentence well, throwing tantrums because you didn’t get your way or cry over the littlest of things (like if you hurt your elbow by bumping into the wall). You even had issues remembering how to use your gem abilities like summoning your weapon and shape shifting, you couldn’t even use the warp pad without someone helping you. Now with your mind in it’s child like state, you only wanted to be with Spinel (you were ok with Steven) but otherwise another gem or human that Spinel (or Steven) introduced you to you immediately hid behind Spinel or run away from.

Spinel was obviously condenser for your well being, and Spinel (with Steven’s help) have been trying to heal you (or re-heal) from your mental issues. Using the healing waters from Pink’s gem and healing water from all four diamonds Steven had been trying to do multiple healing sessions with you to try and get some results.

You laid on the couch with you head in Spinel's lap, as she combed your hair and fur. "Y/N and Spinel gonna play today?" you asked snuggling into her side Spinel sighed "maybe later, now we are waiting for Steven to come" you frown "Y/N no want Steven, just Spinel" Spinel patted your head, she wanted you to get better but you obviously were being stubborn about all the 'treatments' she and Steven came up with Spinel gave you a small smile "come Y/N you've met Steven before, you even played some games with him like hide and seek and even tag" you sit up looking at Spinel in her pink eyes "will Y/N get treat for being good" Spinel sighed lightly smiled "of course" Spinel hugs you tightly, you snuggle into her soft arms as she lets a small tear slip.

Steven finally shows up with a bottle of healing water (both healing corruption water and just Pink Diamond's healing water) "so I brought the usual along with some reading material for Y/N to try in gem glyph" Spinel looked at the book, it was a 10 page book with a simple story of a gem learning how to shape shift 'Pearl must have made this' Spinel thought to herself looking at the book. You saw the book with the pictures of gems making different shapes out of themselves you immediately wanted to see it "ooh can Y/N see pretty pictures" Spinel smiled at you "of course doll but make sure you read as you look at the pictures" you nodded in agreement as you take the book and run off with it with glee.

Steven set up the waters in spray bottles while Spinel kept you distracted. "Has Y/N gotten better with talking or remembering anything?" Steven asked Spinel shrugged "I don't know Y/N obviously remembers me and seems to remember somethings" Steven saw Spinel face turn to a worried look staring at you while you sat there happily reading your baby gem book "Spinel we'll find a way to fix this, we just need to give it time" Spinel sighed "...I guess" Spinel walked over to you combing you hair "how you doing? do you like the book?" you smile up at Spinel "this good book Spinel, Y/N like it, Y/N like it a lot" Spinel patted your head "that's good" Steven went behind you while you and Spinel chatted about the book then began spraying some of the healing water on you (first up was the corruption healing water). However feeling the cold water on your head and back made you jump "STOP STOP STOP" you shouted pushing Steven away "come on doll, Steven just trying to help" you were frustrated and upset you just wanted to be with Spinel and Steven was ruining it for you "I DON'T WANT STEVEN I WANT SPINEL" Spinel and Steven stood there in shock. Mostly because for weeks you haven't been able to form a proper sentence (even with Spinel and Steven helping) yet you managed to do it out of pure anger.

While your fist were still shaking with anger Spinel stepped towards you "ok ok Steven doesn't have stay here today" you smile "yeah!" you say hugging Spinel "Y/N...I am...happy" Spinel hugged you back smiling she looked up at Steven who was smiling but wasn't pulling off a convincing one.

After a few hours you ended up taking a nap (Spinel guessed your tantrum took a lot outta of you) Steven waited outside with the Pearls keeping him company. Spinel walked outside the room "Steven" Spinel whispered "I think we should try a different method to jog Y/N's memory" Steven fidget with his jacket pockets "what were you thinking" Spinel pulled out broken bits of pink glass and a plastic pink sword with fake rose hot glued to the bottom of the handle. "We are going to recreate Y/N's memories....or at least the ones that would have the most impact" Steven winced “where did you get that stuff?” Spinel sighed “I made this stuff awhile ago hoping I wouldn’t have to try and job Y/N memory like this..but I feel like I have no choice now” Steven held on to Spinel’s shoulders and looked at her right in the eyes "are you sure you wanna try this now Y/N just started talking in better sentences" Spinel sighed frowning a bit "yeah because we didn't use any of your 'Steven Methods' when Y/N finally started to talk better” Steven had to unfortunately agree with that “so obviously we need a different approach" Steven sighed in defeat "ok lets try it but how about you be Pink"

You wake up you were still on the bed but you noticed that the room was different. The ceiling was darker the floor soft almost like ‘grass’ you were frightened "S-Spinel? where’s Spinel" then you heard foots steps behind you and you see Spinel but she was in a different appearance modifier one the had a pink tutu puffy shorts puffy sleeves and ballet shoes you start having headaches just seeing Spinel in that outfit ‘Pink?’ you thought but why you didn’t know that person.. did you, Spinel wanted to comfort you but she had to stay in character for this to really work "stand up straight Y/N" Spinel looked at you in the eye "for your Diamond" you stood up straight and saluted Spinel it felt... natural somehow. Spinel sighed and knew what she had to do next, "now Y/N as your Diamond I order you to stay here with you back turned" then Spinel waiting for you to officially take the command. Then Spinel waved Steven over, Spinel then shouted (to get your attention) "DON'T SHATTER ME PLEASE" then Steven waited for you to turn to see, then Steven merely poked Spinel with the plastic sword then Spinel (seemingly) disappeared with only the glass shards left behind.

You run up to the spot seeing the pink shards at first your are just holding your head because of your pounding headache now your memories are flooding back, good ones bad ones everything in between when you finally have your head stop spinning you pass out.

When you open your eyes again to see Spinel staring at you (in her regular appearance modifiers) "Spinel?" you sat up a bit and reached out towards her but then noticed your discolored skin, you looked down at your patched colored skin fur around your neck and fangs with confusion "what happen to me?" Spinel smiled with tears flowing from her eyes “Spinel? what’s the matter?” then she kissed your face and lips (at least 10 times before answering you) "I will explain later right now I am glad your back" you smiled at her a bit confused but happy "I am glad to be back to babe" 

#### epilogue####

After Spinel explained that you managed to get corrupted and when you were first healed your mind was still messed up at first you were embarrassed hearing that you acted like a child in front of Spinel. However Spinel said she loved taking care of her big baby gem, of which when she said that made you turn cherry red.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if I wanna continue with this idea or not...I like at least


End file.
